Just Another High School Story
by Demon-Sheep
Summary: With sniper lessons, poison extraction classes, and the teacher helping you assassinate that one disliked student—how the hell is Tsuna supposed to live in an Academy meant for Mafioso, spies, and drug dealers? This could be a challenge...Tsunax?
1. Prologue

So! This will be my second fic 'n all, and the idea has been stuck to me lately—it's based off of a book I read somewhat, teehee C: I guess I should post the full summary for the story, d'oho

**FULL SUMMARY: **With sniper lessons, poison extraction classes, and the teacher helping you assassinate that one disliked student—how the hell is Tsuna supposed to live in an Academy meant for Mafioso, spies, and drug dealers? Others think friends, and some think excitement…but how about 'love'? Isn't that what all high schoolers worry about anyway, now?

As Tsuna searches for a place in this new school, he meets some odd characters—soon to be dons, mad scientists, and homicidal maniacs. A-As long as they're friendly, he's sure to get by right? _Right?_ And here Tsuna thought he would be ignored, like every other previous school year—however, most of the upperclassmen want a piece of him some way or another; how is this going to work out?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just Another High School Story**

_Prologue_

They were hastened steps; excited giggles and eyes looking hither and thither as suitcases rolled noisily behind them. These were the new students of Timoteo's Academy for the Gifted; a school that wasn't so easy to get into. No, not at all. You needed to have top grades, a large memory, and good physical traits, not to mention _suspicion._ Yes, you are not allowed to get into this school unless you're as suspicious as Sherlock Holmes; the headmistress wants you to snoop around and prod the locals for information, and bawl when you get nothing out of them.

Not that the headmistress is mean.

She just wants the best for her students, and for her school to bring up exceptional successors to the most powerful mafia families, spy agencies, and assassin groups.

…And that's the information we haven't reached yet, so shall we now?

* * *

The Academy, from the outside, looked like a truly brilliant learning facility for just as brilliant students; the surrounding area around it was quite posh, luxurious even, and the students were diverse, ranging from Italian to American, Japanese to Swedish—however. If you ever think you're smart enough to come to this school, and even think about asking your parents to arrange a tour, get this: You'll be dealing with exploding vials, hidden infrared lasers, and numerous snipers…something you should _not_ be interested in unless you enjoy the thrill of the chase, danger lurking around every corner, hell, all of that corny stuff you see in action movies even. Once an outsider arranges a tour of the school, lights go on and alarms go off—the entire school changes from guns and bombs on shelves in the hallways, to ribbons of achievement and spelling bee trophies. The laboratory changes to a simple science class, plutonium and liquid nitrogen are traded out for iodine and starch indicators.

A simple guise for those who shouldn't know about the school's secret.

Tsunayoshi Sawada thought he'd be one to be denied the school's secrets; every other school in the province and even out of the _country_ he was born in would not grant him acceptance, which forced him to move to Sicily with his father and mother, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada. They lived in Licata for about a month now, and since there was but a week left for school-scouring, Iemitsu decided to take Tsuna to every school in the province—most denied him, and very few accepted him with open arms, but Tsuna immediately rejected their offers after a few rounds of culture shock.

After a few more complains and mewls from Tsuna, Iemitsu recommended to Tsuna the idea of going to a more culturally _diverse_ school, and luckily, Tsuna agreed—but there was only one problem: Most culturally diverse schools were schools for _gifted_ students, and if Iemitsu knew one thing, he knew that, well…er…Tsuna wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the tool shed. Or the sharpest tool in the box…whatever that aphorism was. So with a hesitant sigh, Iemitsu took Tsuna to the school that he knew all too well; Timoteo's Academy for the Gifted.

The headmistress of the school, a woman by the name of 'Luché', greeted them at the gates—an odd way for the principal of a school to greet somebody, Tsuna thought. I mean…weren't they supposed to be in an office or something? Maybe there was something inside the school she didn't want a non-student to see, or maybe it was just untidy. Then again, Tsuna was always the suspicious type, so maybe he was musing a bit too much. Tsuna stared at Luché curiously, and the woman looked at him before smiling. "You're a smart boy." She said keenly, winking at him. And that only meant one thing in Tsuna's perspective:

If they had to grab him by the ankles and drag him through their nice, polished doors, they would. Tsuna had thought something was fishy about this school, and he was apparently right—for that, Luché was going to make sure that the brunette became part of their underground society.

Tsuna could have cursed aloud.

* * *

"Tenth!" A voice called hastily, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. He shook his head, looking up to be met with a pair of questioning green eyes.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Sorry about that, I was just musing again." Tsuna smiled nervously, causing his friend of one week to scoff. "Again? Are you that nervous?" He asked, his lips pulled into a frown, but his eyes twinkling in amusement. "N-No way, it's just the fact that I'm actually _here,_ with all of these people who're…"

"Smarter than you? Luché is very kind to suspicious people, because she thinks those are the type who'll get by in life. Even somebody as stupid as you, tenth; you met her qualifications, so you're here. What's so hard to understand?" Gokudera teased, prodding Tsuna in the chest with a (quite bony, Gokudera needed to eat more Tsuna thought) pointer finger. Tsuna pouted, rolling his suitcase along and looking over to his left, where his other friend should be, laughing and telling them to take it easy. But instead, he was met with silence and a quite serious-looking face.

Tsuna audibly gulped, causing Gokudera to stare at the other boy's side. "What the hell is wrong with you, baseball freak?" He asked their oddly quiet companion, who in turn broke out of his 'serious' spell and smiled at the two.

"Oh, haha! I was practicing my poker-face for the teachers, sorry about that." The tanned boy smiled brightly, causing Gokudera to roll his eyes and turn his head away. Tsuna raised a brow, but smiled back nonetheless "Poker-face?" He asked, and Yamamoto simply nodded.

"You know, for when they assign us a mission, like infiltrating some important place, or defending a certain somebody. Every spy has a poker-face, Tsuna." Takeshi explained, waggling his index finger as if Tsuna should know this (which he did, but that didn't stop him from laughing). Takeshi was about to asking him what was so funny, when something—or some_body_, cut him off.

And by god, she was hot.

"I am trusting you are all going to stop there like good freshmen, da?" The woman questioned, crossing her arms over her rather _revealing_ red tank top. At this, everyone stopped; Tsuna gaped at the woman, who stared at every new student like a hawk eyeing its prey—and speaking of hawks. Standing beside her was a blonde man grinning cheekily, a hawk placed…on his head. Why in god's name would somebody have a bird on their head like that?

Tsuna sighed shakily, staring nervously at the ground.

"Eyes forward, chin _up,_ freshmen" Came a growl, and Tsuna squeaked silently before staring up, eyes widening at somebody whom seemed to be staring right back at him. The man looked well kempt (although a bit odd, with those obnoxiously curly sideburns); wearing a pristine black suit, a yellow dress shirt, and a fedora with a band of yellow and…green? Tsuna blinked once, and looked back at the man, who still glared daggers back at him. Was that a—

"_Chameleon?"_ Tsuna muttered in surprised, and Gokudera glanced at Tsuna in curiosity, but said nothing.

"You are calling me by Lal Mirch, and this one," a manicured nail pointed toward the blonde with the bird, "by Colonello." Lal said, with a thick Russian accent.

'_Oh god'_ Tsuna thought, eyes widening in horror, _'Russians are dangerous! She's dangerous, oh god she can't be a teacher can she-'_"I will be teaching the Operations 101 class, Colonello will be teaching the Weapons Specials" Tsuna's mouth cranked open automatically, eyebrows furrowing _'Oh my god.'_ At this, a few hands shot up, and Lal stared at some students, before picking one, who asked:

"Does that mean we'll be using weapons?" They asked a bit too eagerly, and Lal rolled her eyes.

"Arrangement of the parts, reloading of the guns, blade sharpening—besides that, I am not knowing what you will be doing for this semester." She said, and Colonello quickly winked at the students before returning to…whatever the hell he was doing. The man who had been staring at Tsuna for the longest cleared his throat, stepping forward to gather the students' attention.

"My name is Reborn, and I'll be teaching you scum Basic Worldly Knowledge." Tsuna flinched, frowning. Great, if anything, Tsuna knew that by 'basic', it meant he would indeed have Reborn's class.

"So, we will be giving you tour around campus. Don't get lost, ask questions at end please."

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**House of the Millefiori**

"Mmm, Giotto-kun smells so nice today~" A chaste kiss was placed on an exposed neck, followed by another more prolonged one, as teeth grazed teasingly against skin and a tongue licked happily away at goose bumps.

"You say that every day," Came a snort from the one named Giotto, as he wrapped his arms leisurely around the other's neck, "Sometimes I wonder if you say it just to make me feel comfortable, Byakuran." He hummed, fingers running through pallid locks of hair. Byakuran simply smiled, pursing his lips together in thought "So, Giotto-kun. Do you plan on doing anything with any of the new freshmen? Perhaps play a few jokes on them~?" He questioned, a hand exploring the small of Giotto's back. Said blonde shivered in return, frowning. "You've been asking that question for the past week. Unlike you and this . . . 'Irie Shoichi' character, I only need one person to please and fuck me. It should be me asking you this question."

Byakuran hummed thoughtfully, before kissing Giotto quickly on the lips. "What ever are you talking about, Giotto-kun~? Me and Sho-chan have just been getting along rather nicely, is all~" "'Getting along'? Bullshit Bya, I know when to spot a cheater, and _you're_ definitely close to being one." Giotto snorts, getting up from his spot on the other's lap in favor of moving towards the door to the room. Byakuran glared at Giotto's back, once happy face now turned into a screwed one; eyes narrowed and his lips pulled into a grimace, he continued to stare contemptuously at the blonde's back. "If you think I'm cheating, then I should just go ahead and cheat, shouldn't I Giotto-kun~?"At this, Giotto turned the brass door knob and opened the door.

"Well, Giotto-kun? You wouldn't care if I fooled around with Sho-chan a little, would you?" Giotto stepped out of the door and sneered out:

"Do it and I'll _kill_ you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the Vongola house." And with that, the male left with a loud slam of Byakuran's door.

"Temper, Giotto-kun~ I'm pretty sure you'll find a nice freshmen to fuck later on, anyway."

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**Rosebush Maze**

"You are now dismissed. I hope you will be taking care and preparing for club day tomorrow, da?" Lal said, nodding at the students before dragging Colonello off into the maze, probably heading for the only building that could be found on the other side of the maze for quite a few miles; that being the Class Hall. Reborn stared at the newcomers once more in a look of disgust, before trudging after the two teachers.

So that was it.

They were just given a tour of the school grounds, and now they were to find their way into their assigned dorms—which shouldn't be hard; Lal had escorted them through the Rosebush Maze, and had dropped them off in front of a hill. A hill that had two, very large buildings, and contained six floors each—which meant those were probably the two houses the Russian had informed them about; the House of the Vongole, and the House of the Millefiori.

After the three menacing teachers left, the students practically squealed, running to their respective houses to find their dorms. Tsuna, as soon as he had gotten his room number and house, tried to find Gokudera and Yamamoto to see what the other two had gotten—but his search was in vain, for soon he found himself being dragged into a mob, whom all rushed to the House of the Vongole—his house, thankfully. Apparently his room number was '027', which meant it was on the second floor…it shouldn't have been hard to find or anything, right?

The mob poured through the House doors like water in a rushing river that branched off, for as soon as they entered the students began to part ways, and Tsuna was finally able to find requiem on one of the columns to the side of the main lobby. This place was pretty huge…and fancy! How the hell didn't the makers of this school get _caught_ by like...government officials or something? Tsuna stared nervously around at everyone who lingered in the lobby; students chatting openly with one another in different, colorful languages, others running around in glee, and some even peacefully stared up at the atrium like they had nothing else to do.

Good lord, they staring at the architecture when they know they're in a school for...well, _secretive_ things? That doesn't deem as normal. Not that Tsuna deemed _anything_ in this school normal yet. But he would wait to see if everyone in this school was batshit; I mean, not all of the students can be horribly insane and unstable right? Tsuna hoped so. With that in mind, Tsuna sighed, figuring it'd be best to find his dorm and settle in as quickly as possible; so with an intake of breath, Tsuna got up and began to w—

"Ouch!" The brunette mewled, falling to the floor along with his suitcase. Tsuna rubbed his head disdainfully and closed his eyes; he had bumped into somebody already, and it was his fault for not paying attention! And judging from the fact that Tsunayoshi didn't hear any sounds of 'sorry' from the other, they probably walked off.

Or, so he thought.

The boy flinched when he felt a hand run slowly through his hair, somebody…_sit_ on him, and heard soft breathing. This person, whoever it was was very, _very_ close. A-And that was disturbing.

"I'm sorry." A weak, raspy voice apologized—this surprised Tsuna and he quickly opened his eyes to see if the person talking was extremely injured—because with a voice like that, you'd think anybody were hurt badly.

The first thing he was met with was a lovely shade of cherry and ruby. Tsuna stared at the boy who was, at the moment, straddling the brunette; he had very vibrant, curly red hair, but his eyes betrayed the color—red as well, however, extremely dull and lifeless. If it wasn't the eyes that bothered Tsuna, it was the numerous bandages the boy had on his face; they littered the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and a patch could be seen from behind the collar of his shirt. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the same hand that was once in his hair now flat on his forehead, as if soothing the spot where Tsuna was hit. "I'm sorry." The boy repeats again, and Tsuna cringed.

"Oh my god," Tsuna started out, eyes widening as he forgot about the fact that this complete stranger was practically straddling him and touching him; his 'Mama-Nana' instincts were kicking in as Iemitsu often joked and called it, and Tsuna placed both of his hands on either side of the stranger's face. "Are you okay? D-Did I hurt you or anything? Oh god I'm so sorry!"

Ignoring the fact they were accumulating attention from girls who happened to be passing by, the stranger placed his hands onto Tsuna's and sighed, pursing his, Tsuna immediately noticed, small, pink lips together. "I'm Kozato." He spoke, and Tsuna stared in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Kozato Enma." Tsuna blinked in confusion, frowning. What was he talking about—"My name." Oh. That explained it. B-But why would he be telling Tsuna his name when he…just…_god,_ he looked so injured! "Um, do you want to go to the infirmary? I-I'm sure they'll have one in the House—"And your name is?" Enma cut him off drearily, blinking.

Tsuna stared.

And stared

And stared a bit more until he came to the conclusion that: this boy did _not_ care about his personal health whatsoever.

With a sigh of defeat, Tsuna blushed embarrassedly and muttered in return, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. E-Everyone calls me Tsuna though, s-so…" With that, Tsuna quickly retracted his hands away from Enma's cheeks and looked away. Good lord, could this get any more awkward?

"Tsuna, it's nice to meet you." Enma replied, voice frail as ever. Enma got up from his spot on Tsuna's lap, dusting himself off and holding out a hand for Tsuna to accept. Tsuna eyed it nervously; it looked like Enma would break the second after somebody even so much as touched him. In the end, he didn't want to seem rude and took the hand, getting up and grabbing his suitcase.

"S-So, Enma. What's your room number?" "000. I stay on this floor." "Oh. Well, my room is 027. I think I'm supposed to go onto the second floor—"You are. I can bring you there if you want. I've already settled in."

'_Settled in this fast?'_ Tsuna questioned, and observed Enma— he did in fact have nothing on his person; not any suitcases or book bags, and he most certainly was wearing very comfortable wear: a simple yellow shirt with an orange E imprinted in Cloister Black font, along with black pants that clung loosely to the boy's hips, showing a bit of that lovely tan skin...

B-But wait, what did that have to do with Enma showing him to his room? Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and nodded vigorously, and Enma thankfully didn't question—instead, the redhead grabbed one of Tsuna's hands into his feeble grasp, and began to tug him towards the grand stair case. "It isn't that hard to find the rooms, given the design of the place." Enma muttered, pulling Tsuna to the left as soon as they got up the stairs. "Your room is in the left hall. Once you get settled in, I can show you my room."

Well.

Maybe this Academy wouldn't be so bad after all; maybe Tsuna would just have to get used to the people here. Enma was a first, and he already knew Gokudera and Yamamoto…

'_Three friends already? We're making progress, Tsuna!'_

* * *

A/N: AHHHH. I hoped you liked this Prologue, oh man I fail so much OTL

I'll post the pairings next chapter if I get enough approval for this story, because really there isn't any use in writing something if nobody wants to read it right? ;w;

I THINK I NEED TO GET A BETA.


	2. Welcome to Club Hell!

Whoa, extremely late chapter is extremely late? XP Oh well, I have school to blame for it~ Hey, I posted this in time for Giotto's birthday, though. Happy Birthday, Vongola Primo c':

Before I start, I would like to thank everybody for their lovely reviews, favorites, and story watches. It makes me sooo happy inside ; u ; Maybe next chapter I'll start up that whole 'Review-Reply' wall like some authors, it seems like a nice idea C:

BUT ANYWAY. Getting onto what's really important before the first chapter of the story kicks off :'D

Usually with me, I'll leave one or two details out for later—like, to answer Pockylover09's question, I'll be explaining exactly how Tsuna met Gokudera and Yamamoto further on in the story. C: It's just a tendency I have to make sure I don't rape a chapter with too much information XD so no worries, it wasn't a troubling question at all~ –INSERT HEARTS HERE-

And if anyone is curious, YES, I shall be cramming every nook, crevice, and cranny of this story with Reborn characters. Hopefully I'll be able to get all of them in here, though I'm not sure of some of the minor characters…OH. And I'm giving them all different ethnicities and whatnot. So, can you imagine Enma with a Scottish accent? Yes, his voice would be delectable ewe

Hmm. What else can I say…?

…Beware of ~*~exotic~*~ pairings; if you don't like seeing something out of the ordinary, such as Zakuro x Gokudera or Basil x Fran, then don't read! N-Not saying that those pairings will be in this story; just giving you a heads up to all the obscene things you may come across XD Like 100G c: I like that pairing shush.

Now, with everything said and done…happy reading! :'D

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Just Another High School Story**

_Welcome to Club Hell!_

Yesterday was very…ordinary, to say the least (it just wasn't up to par with Tsuna's imagination—no CIA bursting in, or secret spies requesting for documents and holding a few students hostage…). Enma had shown Tsuna to his room so he could settle down as promised, and was pleased when he found about five or so small-sized uniforms resting on his bed, along with a single gold, palm-sized pin in the shape of a shellfish—probably for the uniform to show which house he belonged to. Surprisingly enough, every room had an ample-sized television set, a ceiling-high bookshelf, the obvious bed, personal bathroom (that lacked a shower, Tsuna found out later on), a desk and swivel-chair to study, and…well, a _laptop._ A laptop! How many schools give you a laptop in your dorm room? And better yet, there wasn't any of those crappy 'school block' proxies, which meant pretty much all of the boys would be staring dumbly at porn, rather than study for exams and whatnot. Woot!

After literally throwing everything onto his bed, Tsuna went with Enma to the redhead's room, where they began to converse about small things.

They hung out in Enma's room for quite a bit, until an announcement came on, informing the students that tomorrow was rest day and club setup, so tomorrow was pretty much the only day they could sign up for all of the clubs they wanted to be in.

Ah, then that was going to be an easy day, right?

It was a few hours later when the clock struck eleven (that late already?) when Tsuna and Enma bid each other goodnight, and the brunette returned back to his dorm to organize his things and finally call it a night.

It was next morning after Tsuna found out that there were communal showers and that the dorms were in fact _unisex dorms_ (after having a lovely encounter with the ever-so curvy Adelheid wrapped in a very clingy towel, who was apparently one of the sophomores there) when Gokudera came to visit him in his dorm room as he prepared for club setup.

"It would be good if you'd learn to play the flute or something, Tenth." Gokudera explained, fiddling with a small lighter as he reclined back in the swivel chair.

"But I can't even keep control of my own breath, how is blowing into something going to help that—"Controlling your diaphragm, Tenth! It's the key if you're going to be playing a woodwind or bass instrument."

Tsuna frowned at that, as he slipped on a plain black, polo shirt—his uniform shirt, actually. "Who said I would even be playing any of those things?" He questioned, clipping the little seashell pin onto the pocket of the polo. "I don't think I'll even be joining any clubs, r-really, Gokudera-kun…and don't play with that lighter like that, you'll burn something!"

"Che, you sound like my damn nanny." Now it was Gokudera's turn to complain, as he pocketed the lighter. "Tenth, at least join Field Club." The silverette says, leaning forward in his seat to gaze at Tsuna in a way that would hopefully _scare_ the boy into complying.

Too bad it didn't, because Tsuna was blinking stupidly at Gokudera with his jaw slowly cranking open, ready to ask the question that Gokudera just knew was going to come- "Field Club? What's that?" He questions, and Gokudera tries to stop himself from face palming. "It's exactly what it is. A _Field Club,_ Tenth. They were talking about it last night in the lounge—were you even in the lounge?"

Tsunayoshi blinks. They had…a lounge? Well then, that was news to him. The look he gave Gokudera was all the confirmation the smoker needed, and he rolled his eyes. "They say the president of the club made the club to convince the teachers to let students out the school more. It's like organized field trips, sans the teachers. It's the most popular club in the damn school." Gokudera explained, and Tsuna blinked once more. "Field trips? But…wouldn't we have to like, pay for that stuff? Nobody has money, and we can't get jobs if we can't leave in the first place, right?" Tsuna _did_ have a point there.

…Well okay, he didn't.

"They pay for everything" Gokudera says with a snort, and before Tsuna can utter a surprised 'what' he continues, "You know the founder of the school, yeah? Timoteo or whatever the hell it was. Apparently the president of the club is his great great great grandson or something, and he inherited a lot of cash. He has the money to pay for it, Tenth." At that, Tsuna calmed down and mouthed an 'o' with his lips, smiling a bit. That…that made sense, he guessed.

"Okay, I'll join. But I have to bring Enma!" Tsuna says, and gets up from his bed.

* * *

"I need to take a walk." Giotto sighed, running fingers through his hair with a look aimed at someone—a redhead with just as red eyes and a spiraling tattoo of tribal flames that adorned his right cheek, stretching towards his concealed hairline and retreating down the black polo shirt he wore. The redhead arched a brow, chewing on an unlit cig held carelessly between pearly white teeth.

"What's up with you; on your period or something?" The male jokes a bit, propping his hands on his hips. At that, Giotto simply rolls his eyes and jabs a thumb at the other's hair "Whatever period _I_ got dripped onto _your_ head, freak—and all over your face, it seems." Giotto joked right back, voice monotonous as he continued, "no, I just need to go outside and think_._ Something's been irking me and I guess it'd be good for me to walk it off." At this, G narrows his eyes and the cig slumps as his lips curve downward into a frown. "I'm guessing it has to do with _you-know-who,_ doesn't it?" "You worry too much, and no it does not. My love life is just _peachy,_ thank you." And then, to assure that the redhead said yes, Giotto made the look that he knew the other couldn't stand; the 'look at my expression, do you want to see me like this all day?' face. So, with wide, watering puppy-dog eyes, furrowed brows and a bottom lip quivering just enough to seem like the cutest pout in the world, Giotto stared unblinkingly at G. And of course, who could resist? "You bastard." G snorts, a nice veil of pink gracing his cheeks now as the junior turns away.

"Whatever. Make sure you come back in time for the barrage of noobs. I don't want to be doing all this bull by myself, you know." He mutters, crossing his arms and glaring at nothing in particular. Hey, as long as it wasn't at Giotto. "Thank you, mother" Said blonde chuckles and takes G's hand, kissing the palm gently before leaving the room.

When the door closed, G could only roll his eyes. "Bastard" He repeats, trying to wipe the flush from his face.

* * *

The class building seemed rather empty, but inside the classrooms themselves, well…the majority of them were packed! But Tsuna wasn't worried about that; he was busy studying the classrooms, wondering why they looked so…regular? He expected eye-scanning devices, booby-traps everywhere, and some other things: daggers concealed in the walls, pitfalls, eh, maybe a few snakes or lions. But, the classroom was surprisingly normal. Huh.

At the moment, Enma was holding tightly onto Tsuna's hand as Gokudera guided them through the large flocks of people in the room, all laughing and giggling, talking about how they think the school year was to start. "The hell is he?" The silverette grumbled, glaring at everybody who wasn't whoever he was looking for. Those poor people, Tsuna thought with a roll of his eyes. "G-Gokudera-kun, who are you looking for?" Tsuna questioned, his fingers squeezing tightly over Enma's hand. That boy was awfully silent; was he that crowd-shy?

"Giotto. He's the one in charge of Field club, yet he's nowhere to be seen." Hayato grumbles loudly, pushing past two girls who just would not _shut up_ about dating upperclassmen. "Maybe he stepped out for a little? I mean, he can do that, right—"No, not when this is the club everybody is bound to flock to first. Think, Tenth!" Geez, Gokudera could be such a pushy boy sometime…w-well, to Tsuna, at least. "…He might be busy with work." Came the quiet, thoughtful voice of Enma, and Gokudera finally acknowledged him with an arch of the brow. "Maybe…there's somebody else. Taking his place for sign-ups," Enma continued, voice blunt and scarlet orbs lidded. Well, that made sense, but Gokudera wouldn't be outdone by the Tenth's friend, who was just as much of a _midget_ as the Tenth was, and—

"That would be me." A voice butted in, and the scent of cigarette smoke pretty much doubled when Tsuna inhaled. He coughed a bit. The man who had spoken chuckled lowly and clapped him on the back, before looking at Gokudera and Enma "So, you freshmen want to join Field Club, eh?" The elder teen said, beginning to walk and, with a motion of his hand, signaled for the three boys to follow. "Y-Yeah." Tsuna said, taking hold of Enma's hand again as they walked behind the odd upperclassmen—it was G., to be precise—and Gokudera silently followed, a curious look in his eyes that were cleverly veiled over with a scowl. "Hm. Everybody grabbed the sign-up sheets already." G. said, as he walked behind a large desk, sliding into the seat behind it casually "Vultures on scraps of meat, eh? Though you noobs took your sweet ass time getting here. I commend you." The man barked out a short, amused laugh and began opening drawers, seemingly looking for something. Tsuna couldn't help but tighten his grip on Enma's hand, a bit intimidated by G.'s voice; of his preference on how to speak to people, and the words he used. Vultures? That wasn't very nice…

"The name's G.—just G.—and I'm the second in command for this club, a junior of the school." G. greets, voice a bit lower now that he was preoccupied with finding…whatever. "Feh. If there aren't any more sign-ups being taken in, then why the fuck are we waiting here?" And obviously, Gokudera didn't care one bit for respect toward upperclassmen (not that Tsuna was expecting the silverette to get on his knees and kiss G.'s shoes, or anything, anyway); he had no reason to be in a place if there wasn't anything to do. Tsuna was sorta wondering the same thing, actually. "Who said anything about sign-ups being closed, silverlocks?" Aha, G. made a funny. "I don't do it much, but we have spares. We just don't like giving 'em out. I'm pretty sure we have a couple forms left—ah, here they are." G. unceremoniously pulls out three sign-up sheets and places them down on the desk, rolling three pens out onto the table, too. "And obviously you should know Giotto isn't here right now. He went out for a walk. Don't know where that bastard's gone to, though…" G. grumbles the last part to himself, blankly watching as both Enma and Tsuna fumbled with their pens before getting to writing up their forms. How cute.

"Match-boy." Came a voice that could rival Enma's with how dead it was, and Tsuna's Mama-Nana instincts were practically screeching for him to turn to whoever it was. G. looks up from the sheets at the newcomer, before nodding curtly.

"Zombie boy. Here to sign up too, eh?" "Pretty much. Byakuran-sama suggested that I sign-up for something new this year…" The teen conversing with G. looked down at the other three signing their forms, before shifting a bunny-bear that had seen better days in his arms. "You're lucky I got a few sheets left, Zombie boy. But our pens are occupied." "I can wait—"Here."Enma said abruptly, pushing his form weakly over to G. before handing the stranger his pen. "I'm done." Two dead voices. Oh god, Tsuna was going to faint. "Thanks. Your name?" The boy asks, and G. shudders a bit. God damnit, why the hell was Zombie boy so straightforward with everything? That wasn't how you made friends; no…that was how you freaked people the fuck out. But, then again, Enma wasn't a normal boy; didn't exactly look the _part_ of a normal boy, nor did he act like one. "Kozato Enma…and you are…" "Daisy. Now, if you'll excuse me." Enma moved briskly to the side and Daisy placed his paper on the desk, beginning to sign the form quickly. "B-Being in crowded rooms means lack of air, and I'd rather make it out alive for this school year, too." Daisy quickly scribbles out his signature and places the pen down, pushing past a few students to make a clearing of sorts "Or…for a couple of months, anyway." He mumbles oddly, before leaving.

When the green-haired oddity is no longer in sight, G. sighs and rolls his eyes, taking the pen and staring at his sign-up form. "…His handwriting is like chicken-shit—hey, are you done?" G. stares down at Tsuna and Gokudera, who were still writing out their forms. "I-I have a lot to put for the Extra Curriculum section…" Tsuna muttered embarrassedly. Yeah, all afterschool clubs he didn't stay in for longer than a week, but hey, he had to put something down right? G. took a glance at Gokudera, who hadn't replied, before staring at his sheet. Extraterrestrial Sightings Club, Mouse Squad, Math Club—god, he was one of those pretty-boy nerds. Just what they needed in this school, really "….There! Now I'm finished." Tsuna sighs happily and places his pen neatly on the desk, beside his sheet, and turns to look at Enma. "Gokudera-kun, we'll be waiting outside, okay?" He says, taking Enma's hand in his once more. "Yeah, yeah. Be right there" The silverette replies, completely caught-up with whatever he was writing. "Okay then. Ah, see you later, senpai." Tsuna waves at G., who waves back with a lazy grin. "See ya later, kid."And then they were clumsily weaving themselves through the crowd, in search of the exit.

-.-

"HEYYY! You guys signed up already, right?" A boy beamed as he walked out of the room for Field Club, looking at Enma and Tsuna, who hadn't been waiting for more than five minutes before being bothered.

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah…-""GOOD! Wouldn't want you two missing out on the fun, eh?" The boy, who had two tones of red hair that was apparently gelled back into wild spikes, hits both Tsuna and Enma roughly on the backs, and Tsuna squeaks upon seeing Enma falter a little. "U-Um, excuse me but—"Longchamp! The name's Naito Longchamp, of the Tomaso family! Can you pronounce that? It's TOE-MAH-SO." Naito says cheerily, practically bouncing on his heels. "…." Enma looks at Naito, apparently not interested in greeting himself to somebody so cheerful. Misery doesn't like company, in his case. "I…see…I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. B-But friends call me Tsuna. This is Enma Kozato. He's…kinda quiet, I guess? It's…n-nice to meet you, Longchamp." "Good, good; Sawada-chan, Koza-chan! We'll see each other later, right?" "I think—"COOL! We'll eat together during lunch time! See ya!" And with that, Naito left with just as much abruptness as he came.

"…"

"….W-Well…"

"….." Enma looked at Tsuna and shuffled his feet a bit.

"That was….something?" Obviously creating small talk would do nothing but make the situation more awkward than it is now, so Tsuna clamped his mouth shut until Gokudera got out of the classroom.

And like some kind of freaky mind-reader, that's exactly what he did. "Hn. If I didn't have to write down every single damn club I used to be in, this wouldn't have taken so long!" He complains, folding his arms over his chest. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, who quickly glanced back, and blinked. "Hey, Tenth. You're joining the Music Club too, right?" Gokudera says, and Tsuna sighs. "Gokudera, I told already that I wasn't going to—"_You are joining the club, right Tenth?_" Uh-oh. It was that threatening tone Gokudera liked to take when he wasn't pleased with Yamamoto, who always seemed to be doing things that clashed with Gokudera's ideas. Tsuna stares for a minute, gulping before nodding. "…Sure, l-let's go, then?" "Good." And with a pleased huff, Gokudera turns sharply on his heel and begins to walk down the hall, Tsuna and Enma following suite.

-.-

"I'll wait out here." Enma says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Okay then, Enma. We won't be in there too long." Tsuna replies, before following Gokudera inside. Luckily, this room was a bit smaller, and quieter. A few students were speckled here and there, conversing and laughing, and unlike the other room, where the energy was completely hyped and everybody was on their toes…in here, it was calm, and put Tsuna at peace. He sighed happily.

"Over here, Tenth." Gokudera called, obviously keeping mind to his tone of voice. Tsunayoshi looked at the silverette, who seemed mildly freaked about something, and then looked at who he was standing beside—_dear lord,_ who was that? Standing beside Gokudera was a rather…um…frivolous looking man; he was wearing sunglasses, and his hair seemed to be shaved down to be really short, save for the side-fringe dyed a lime green. The people in this school just didn't know when to stop getting weirder! "U-Um…" Tsuna stammered.

"Ooh, so you're Sawada-chan, aren't you?" The man coos, and approached Tsunayoshi with this odd bounce to his step that sorta…freaked Tsuna out. But nonetheless, the brunette nods in affirmation and the man pets him sweetly. "Your friend over there already signed you up. But I need your signature, deary~" He holds out a clipboard for Tsuna, and it seems to have a list chock-full of signatures. Tsuna quickly writes out his, before placing the pen back on the clipboard. "The name is Lussuria, by the way. Mm, but you're so adorable, so you can call me Mama Luss!" O-Oh god, what did Gokudera get him into? Tsuna shakily nods, his lips forming a nervous sort of smile. "O-Okay then, Lussuria-san…" "A shy one, are you? No worries, then just call me Mama! Not like there's a difference~" Lussuria pats Tsuna softly on the back, despite the strong build he had, and shoos both he and Gokudera out of the room.

"Now off you go! Mama Luss has some work to do~" The flamboyant male calls, before closing the door on the both of them.

…Well…that was weird?

"Hn. W-Well, I'm going to be going to some other clubs without you, Tenth." Gokudera says, quickly shoving a cig into his mouth. "Okay, then. I wonder where Yamamoto is…" Tsuna mused, and the silverette snorted. "Whatever, that fucker is probably running around with some other baseball idiots!" Gokudera says, and a heated blush is on his face in no time. Ah, Gokudera, always the one to blush. "We don't have time for him. Anyway, I'm off." And Gokudera hastily begins to walk away, leaving Tsuna to wonder what made him get so defensive.

"Oh. Tsuna." Enma called quietly, and Tsuna's attention snapped to the redhead, who was with some strange looking girl. "Enma," Tsuna starts, then looks at the girl, who looks back behind her shades.

"This is Shitt P." Enma says, pointing at the girl. She was practically shaved bald, sans the fringe, and had pretty eyes and full lips. But…what she was wearing was clearly something out of the ordinary. She wore a flashy bikini, not to mention some leggings and knee-high boots; arm warmers, and numerous belts were wrapped around her body like bandages on a mummy. What? "Oh…it's nice to meet you, S—"Call her Shitopi-chan." "…Shitopi-chan." Almost as if her name were a switch, Shitt P. animatedly turns to Tsuna and smiles, saluting him with an odd hand gesture. "Hello there, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She says, and before Tsuna can ask Shitt P. how she knew his name, she continues "Enma told me your name. We just met. I take it you two are still going club hunting?" Wow. Tsuna nods slowly, a bit dumbfounded, and Shitt P. continues, "Well then, if you've got things to do then I'm off to meditate. Time is of the essence, as they say." And with that, Shitt P. walks off, Tsuna staring after her.

"Who…"

"A friend." They just met, and already Enma had deemed her a friend. It was sort of cute, in this weird way, because Shitt P., from the way she presented herself, was just as much of a freak as everybody else in this school. And if not for her personality, then it was for the way she _dressed._

Enma held Tsuna's hand in his, and squeezed it weakly before looking at the brown-eyed boy. "Tsuna…can we go to the cooking club?" He asked, head tilted downward…it left him peering up at Tsuna from behind cherry locks of hair, and whether he made it intentional or not, it was completely adorable.

Aw, what the hell, they could go. And Tsuna would join, too! "Sure! Not like we have better things to do."

* * *

Enma and Tsuna finally arrive at the room designated for the Cooking Club, and Tsuna stops to take in the many smells and sights. There were teens in aprons, all messing with the equipment, checking the ovens, _cooking_ things already, like it was a regular day of afterschool programs. But Tsuna had to admit, it smelled pretty nice in here…like a mixture of vanilla cookies, honey, and a touch of peppermint. Just like the Music room, this room was also very calming in that the students only made cheerful small talk as they worked around the kitchen workspace. Tsuna blinks, realizing that he had let go of Enma, and turns to find him.

Enma was standing before a girl who was a bit shorter than he; she probably reached Enma and Tsuna's shoulder, though, and a man who was dominating in the height department. The girl was petite, and had odd, tealish colored hair, stylized into a mullet of sorts. The other, however, had spiky white hair that didn't look like it was even touched after the stranger got up from bed. The girls looked at Tsuna with large blue eyes, and smiled sweetly. Whoa, she looked too young to be at this school…a-and was that a tattoo on her left cheek? Why did it look familiar…? "Greetings! And welcome to the music room," She said. "Fu fu fu, welcome~" And then the man, whose voice was oddly wily and playful. Tsuna quickly noticed that he also had a tattoo on his left cheek, which looked like triple spires. Huh, maybe this school had a tattoo fetish or something. "Hello." Tsuna bowed politely, before standing back up.

"My name is Uni, and this is Byakuran," Uni says, pointing to the taller, whose smile grew even bigger "I'm the President for the Cooking Club, and Byakuran is my vice. Enma-kun says he's joining…would you like to join, too?" She chirps, holding out a clipboard for Tsuna before he could say yes. Her smile was familiar, and it softened Tsuna into a little smile of his own. How contagious. He takes the pen dangling from the board and writes his name down, before putting the pen back down. "There." He says, and Uni's smile brightens. It seemed she was pretty happy that Tsuna went along with it. Tsuna looks over to Enma, who seemed to be fiddling with utensils, before looking back at Uni. While Enma was immersed with staring at fine cutlery and such, he could probably make small talk with her—

"Uni-chan!" Called a girl from the corner of the room, who was pulling out a tray from an oven. "Can you come and evaluate these?" Evaluate, huh? Uni nods and hands the clipboard over to Byakuran, who takes it quietly, before nodding to Tsuna. "If you'll excuse me," She curtsies, before moving to the other side of the room. So, talking to Uni obviously wasn't going to happen. And talking with Byakuran was out of the question, because he looked way too intimidating—"My, my, look at the time! I'd better look for the others; they're like little ducklings without me." Byakuran chuckled, setting the clipboard down without even looking at a clock—_was there even a clock in here?_—and walking to the door. "I'll see you later, ne, Tsuna-kun?" He rolled Tsuna's name delightfully off of his tongue, before leaving. Tsuna blinked. Why was everybody so weird in this school…well, except Uni at least-

"Stupid girl, pyon! You're doing it wrong!"

The voice was more characterized than the rest, and Tsuna searched around the room the look at two students—one a frail girl with oddly styled pineapple hair, and a skull-eye patch, and the other a short-blonde boy with a scar that stretched over the bridge of his nose—who were making something. Whatever it was, it didn't look quite healthy.

"O-Oh…it was an accident…" the girl replies meekly, poking at the contents in the bowl with a whisk—Tsuna frowned. "Read the instructions! Sheesh, I don't know why kakipii put me in charge of you, nya! You're so stupid, you know that?" "I…" And the frown got worse. Was she being bullied by him?

"H-Hey!" Tsuna squeaked, trying to sound at least a little tiny speck of manly. Too bad that didn't work, though. The boy and girl turn their heads to Tsuna, and the girl's cheeks redden. "What do you want?" The blonde barked; Tsuna squealed in retaliation and jumped back a bit, eyes wide as he began to think quickly. _'Oh crap oh crap oh crap whatdoIdoI'mgonnabekilled—_"Y-You shouldn't be y-yelling at her like that!" Tsuna says, his voice on the verge of stopping altogether. At this, the blonde snorts and takes a step forward, baring his fangs at Tsuna like a dog ready to pounce. "Who the hell are you, pyon? If you're worried about this stupid girl, then do something about it!" And then he takes yet another step forward, and sadly, Tsuna can feel his very soul slipping from his gaping mouth.

"N-N-No y-you've got it all wrong! I-I don't w-want to fight about it, I—HIEEEE!" The brunette, one note away from screeching, backs up a tremendous amount when the angered male begins a feint-tackle—much to Tsuna's embarrassment, that yell was all the boy needed to stop, and he stood back up, a proud grin on his face. "Hah, nya, you're disgusting!" He says, before turning to glare at the poor girl, who had been watching with a tomato-red face. "U-Um, I—"Feh, I'm going to kill kakipii for putting me in charge." The blonde wrinkled his nose as he stared at the girl, and then directed his stare at Tsuna, who quietly gulped.

"Tch, I'm out of here." He spat, before pushing past Tsuna to leave, and Tsuna let out another unmanly squeak. "…." The girl stared at Tsuna nervously, fiddling with the strings of her apron. Well…that went smoothly? Better than the poor brunette could imagine; he didn't get punched or anything! He was definitely making progress.

Tsuna tried to shake off his own nervousness, before approaching the girl. "S-So…are you okay?" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, and the girl nods, "Ken is always like that. I…I get used to it." Her voice was quiet, and she didn't seem the least bit sad about her ordeal "….Thank you." She says, and her cheeks only get even redder as she starts to contemplate something. Tsuna gazes at her, and almost jumps when she abruptly sticks a hand out.

"Ch-Chrome Dokuro. My name." Chrome says, and stares at Tsuna hopefully. In return, Tsuna laughs a bit and shakes Chrome's hand. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna, though." Chrome was…really cute. The way her cheeks looked when she blushed; it was like she was made to do just that. The visible eye was very pretty—it was a type of purple, like amethysts. And her hair color did compliment that—

"Tsuna."

Oh, he was ogling again wasn't he? Tsuna snaps out of his thoughts and turns his head to Enma, who looked the same as always. Enma took Tsuna's other hand, the one that wasn't still, awkwardly holding on to Chrome's, and looked at the girl blandly. Chrome looked back with an emotionless look that could rival Enma's, though she was leaning more on the 'nervous' side than anything else. "I'm ready to go." He says, and his gaze slithers back to Tsuna. Oh. This was a bit awkward.

Tsuna lets go of Chrome's hand, "Hey, Chrome? You can tag along if you want…i-if you have nothing to do, that is. This is Enma." Enma nods toward Chrome, and he silently registered her name. "If Enma doesn't mind…" Chrome says, and begins to tug at the strings of her apron, loosening the knot that held it together until it was unraveled.

Enma, oddly enough, keenly watched her do this, before blinking as if he had missed something. "I don't. We should…try to find Gokudera." He mumbled, before tugging on Tsuna as a signal to leave. Chrome quickly takes off her apron and sets it thoughtfully onto the back of a chair, scurrying after Tsuna and Enma.

* * *

"Hahi? Haru has found a treasure-trove, desu!" What? Tsuna, Enma and Chrome hadn't even been ten minutes into their walk, and already there was another odd person on the prowl. This one, female it seemed, as the trio stared at the girl approaching.

"…Haru? Who—"Haru is Haru!" The girl says, and points at herself. Oh, how lovely, a third-person speaker. "Ah, H-Haru-san, is it really okay to greet people like that?" Tsuna asks, and he can feel Enma's grip tighten a little. At the question, Haru stops, and stares at Tsuna with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose…but Haru is so happy to see such cute students, desu!" Haru takes both Tsuna and Chrome's hand, looking the three over with chocolate brown eyes before her smile grows even bigger.

"C-Cute? I'm not cute!" Tsuna sputtered, trying to wipe the embarrassing blush off of his face. Chrome has an equally vibrant blush on her face, and Enma just…looks like Enma. Did he react to anything?

Haru let's go of their hands and pouts a bit. "It's not polite to keep introductions to yourselves, desu! Haru wants to know what your names are!" Oh jeez, they wouldn't be able to get out of this one, would they? Chrome, Tsuna could see, was slowly trying to melt away behind him, not wanting to be the subject of anybody's attention, and Enma was just picking at invisible lint on his sleeves. Was Tsuna the only one trying to pay attention? "Well…my name is Tsuna. This is Chrome," Tsuna gestures toward Chrome, who shrinks even more behind him, "and this is Enma." Enma lifts his fingers in a sort of odd, lazy wave, before picking at his sleeves again. "Hahi! Haru must have you three; you are the 'cute trio', desu!" Oh, no. Tsuna sputters again, trying to deny this claim of him being cute, and Haru cuts him off before he can even get a 'no way' out, "Haru would like to know if Tsuna-san and the others wants to join our Cosplay Club, desu! Haru is sure everybody would love having such cute members~" She chirps, looking back and forth at the trio for an answer. Enma begins to fidget even more with his sleeves, remaining silent, and Chrome is at least trying to form a sentence, although she's failing epically.

"Uh…I don't think that would be necessary. I-I mean, we already joined some clubs and—"Hahi! Come follow Haru, desu!" Haru takes Tsuna's hand and begins to drag him down the hallway, dragging poor Enma—who was still holding onto Tsuna's hand like life support—and Chrome—who clung to Tsuna like a leech—along for the ride.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Haru has found some new recruits, desu!" Haru called happily as she burst through the doors of a room; a few students looked up and excited chat arose amongst them as they saw the three that trailed behind Haru.

"Oh, really? That's great, Haru-chan!" Tsuna stared up at the girl—presumably Kyoko—and immediately felt himself flush embarrassedly. God, she was…very pretty!

Kyoko blinks, apparently having noticed Tsuna gawking at her and giggles, approaching him. "Hello there! My name is Kyoko; Sasagawa Kyoko. I'm the vice president of the Cosplay Club!" She says cheerily, holding out a hand. Tsuna takes it without hesitation, still ogling Kyoko silently as they shook. "M-My name is Tsuna—Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna, though." Kyoko smiles happily and Tsuna's face only grows redder; obviously, talking to girls wasn't his forte.

Hands squeezed at Tsuna's shirt and he snapped out of his staring trance—he had completely forgotten about Chrome and Enma… Chrome peeks at Kyoko from behind Tsuna, ever-present blush splayed on her cheeks, and waved slowly in greeting. "Ah. This is Chrome Dokuro." Tsuna says, coaxing Chrome to speak by stepping away, leaving her before Kyoko.

Chrome fidgets cutely, and her blush only grows a deeper red as she holds her hand out slowly. Kyoko takes it and smiles softly. "Hello Chrome-chan," Tsuna was surprised; Kyoko's voice had become much softer when talking to the amethyst-eyed girl, "it's nice to meet you! Welcome to Cosplay Club." Chrome stutters at that, her visible eye widening as she tried to form words. The poor girl wasn't adapted to social-life, it seemed.

"This is Kozato Enma." Tsuna says again, and Enma waves sheepishly, looking at Kyoko. She beamed back in return, "Enma-kun, hi."

All of this almost made Tsuna forget the fact that he was practically being forced to join the club, and he turned around to address Haru and tell her that he was _not_ going to be dressing up in any kind of costume whatsoever—

"Hahi! Haru-chan found it!" Haru, who had apparently snuck away, returns with an outfit in hand. Tsuna can feel his heartbeat pick up as he stares at the outfit, trying to figure out what it was and who it was meant for, hoping to Buddha and all above that it wasn't meant for him. "Oh, is this the outfit you were talking about?" Kyoko turns to Haru and takes the attire, holding it out to get a better look at it.

It was, much to Tsuna's comfort, a basic, sailor fuku outfit. Great! This meant he wouldn't be wearing it, because obviously he was a male and men don't wear skirts—"Tsuna-saaaaan!" Haru sings happily, and Tsuna almost squeaks when he feels her arms wrap around his waist. "H-Haru, what are you doing?" He sputters, trying to pry her off of him. "Haru wonders if Tsuna-san knows that he has a very feminine body!" What? Tsuna's face starts to get as red as Chrome's, and he tries desperate now to get her off.

Enma stares at Tsuna before moving to the side to give him space…and Tsuna could have _sworn _that, in his brief moment of looking at the redhead, he was grinning. Grinning! At this?

"I-I do _not _have a feminine body! At all!" Tsuna begins to flail hopelessly, now comically dragging Haru around the room as the students laughed and watched. "Tsuna-san does! Haru wants to show him this, desu!" Haru seemed to be guiding Tsuna over to a door on the other side of the room that was slightly ajar.

"Really, I don't, I'm just small is all. D-Do you hear that? I'm small!"

And that was all the rest of the rooms occupants heard as Haru unceremoniously shoved Tsuna into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"…W-Will he be alright?" Chrome asked nervously, and Kyoko giggled before folding the outfit Haru had given her. "He'll be alright." She reassures.

After she's done folding the uniform, Kyoko props it down on a nearby table before sitting down.

"If Tsuna-kun doesn't thrash too much, I hope…"

* * *

Now, Tsuna was a good child and he always knew that whatever Nana said was a moral he should go by. Take everything with a grain of salt, enjoy what life has to offer, don't try to hide what you really are… _don't hit girls. _One of those life lessons, right now, was pissing Tsuna off. Could you tell which one? If you couldn't, then I think you might want to pay attention at school. If you could, then good job! You have been promoted from 'Silly Cadet' to 'Captain Obvious'. Unfortunately, right now Tsuna was questioning whether or not he should listen to dearest Nana, whose morals were always, painfully right. Because the situation he was in right now was not a favorable one, but hey! At least he was taking it with three spoonfuls of salt. Yum.

Haru had him in the room in no time, and much to Tsuna's demise, it was a changing room. She had begun to unlawfully strip him, all the while humming happily, trying to convince Tsuna that he did in fact have a very feminine body. She stripped him 'til he was half-naked, then began to shove him into numerous garments, all of which Tsuna did not want to put on. But…he couldn't stop her because he knew that it would somehow involve touching her, and oh god, Tsuna would _die_ before going against his mother who…wasn't even at the school. So he endured it.

Soon, Haru was done, and she pulled Tsuna out of the room after deciding what would look best on Tsuna…the brunette could have banged his head on a nearby wall. Out of all things, it was that sailor fuku outfit! How many of them did they have? And not only did she dress him up in such a debasing thing, but she also spruced his appearance up—lip gloss, eyeliner and blush (although Tsuna was already blushing hard enough); not to mention the fact that she had tried to flatten his spikes—his spikes that he worked so damn hard on in the morning to stay in the right freaking place and stick out _just right_—so he could look a bit more girlish. This was hell, no doubt.

* * *

"_No way in hell."_

Everybody in the room had squealed in delight and flocked around Tsuna when he and Haru had emerged from the hellish changing room, and the poor boy looked like he wanted to melt under all the attention. It was bad enough like that, but then Haru had declared an outrageous idea—for him to go parading outside to advertise for them! There was no way in hell he would be doing that; he wouldn't embarrass himself on the first day of school because of some stupid club he wasn't even supposed to be in!

"B-But Tsuna-san looks so cute!" Haru tugged on the sleeve of the uniform and Tsuna shuddered, shaking his head.

"No! It's bad enough I let you dress me up, I-I am not going out like this!"

"Tsuna-san, Haru is begging you!" Like that would get him to budge?

"No way!"

Kyoko was sitting beside Chrome, watching the whole fiasco from a safe distance, smiling wholeheartedly as Haru began to pull Tsuna toward the door. She was quite amused at the scene, though she made no move to help either one of them—maybe Kyoko was secretly evil. Like…

Like Enma! Yeah, that makes sense.

Tsuna flailed for dear life when he saw how close they were to the front door, and his poor heart almost couldn't take it when he heard Haru plead—but, it wasn't aimed at him this time, and he had this odd feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

And hey, look, horrible it was!

Tsuna felt hands at his side and on his back—definitely wasn't Chrome or Kyoko; he could see them sitting down and watching the little 'play' from a corner, but the brunette could not see Enma… "…" Uh-oh.

"Enma-san, push!" Haru giggled, as she opened the door and began to pull a writhing Tsuna after her, and the hands on his body pushed with a…_exceptionally_ strong force. W-Was that Enma? Tsuna screamed and try to turn his head around and get a better look at whom it was—he only managed to go so far, but that was definitely enough to spot a few locks of red hair. Oh god. Enma was stronger than Tsuna could ever imagine the boy to be…this was messed up! "E-Enma, stop!" Tsuna squeaked, his face turning about several shades of red as soon as he stepped foot outside the room. Oh no. He was out of the room—he was _out of the room!_

"Onward march! Let's take Tsuna-san outside!" The girl chirruped and all but started to skip, pulling Tsuna along as Enma kept his hands firmly planted on Tsuna's back. Maybe he could try to run away once they made it outside…

And hit Enma later, of course.

Haru led them outside of the building and down the arcade, and as soon as she did, she had let go of Tsuna's hand. "There!" Haru giggled, and began to fix up Tsuna's uniform. "Tsuna-san looks so cute, desu! Nobody would ever think you're a boy like this," She lifts a hand and begins to fix the sides of Tsuna's poor, flattened spikes, smoothing it down a little "especially when you're wearing a skirt! Right, Enma-san?" Enma mumbled something from behind Tsuna and slowly lifted a hand to play with the brunette's abused hairs, glancing at them without the slightest bit of thought.

"…Tsuna." Enma says, and his hand stays there, stroking his hair calmly.

Oh god, this was so awkward.

"E-Enma?" Tsuna asks cautiously, now slightly aware of how mischievous Enma could be—when he felt like it.

"You're not going to try to run away…" His hand stops abruptly and the hand that remained on his back moves a little, "are you?" Tsuna gulped. He would have taken it for a threat, were Enma's voice not so deceivingly low and calm. But…damn. He was foiled, and he didn't even voice his plot! How did Enma know?

"What are you talking about? I-I wouldn't run away—th-there's no place for me to run to!" Well actually he could just run back to the Cosplay Club, so he could get his damned clothes back. Then again, that would make it horribly easy to track him down. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-I'm positive, Enma!"

"…Okay, then." And then Enma let go of Tsuna completely, hands dangling at his sides tediously.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, and Haru was done molesting Tsuna's poor head with her hands. "Haru thinks Tsuna-san looks like a cute schoolgirl, desu!" She exclaimed cheerily, and Tsuna had to hold his tongue before he said anything brash.

'_Act casual, Tsuna.'_

"U-Uh…thanks?" That wasn't helping his dignity at all, unfortunately.

'_Act normal, and they'll think everything is alright…'_

"So," Tsuna started nervously, attempting to rub the back of his head—only to have his hand lazily smacked by Enma, who seemed rather fond of the brunette's flattened spikes "e-exactly what are we supposed to be doing out here?"

'_And when they least expect it…'_

"Oh, that's easy! We're supposed to..." And then, Haru drew a blank. Oops, it seems like she forgot what they were supposed to be doing. She places her index finger on her bottom lip, cutely looking up into the distance in thought. "…H-Hahi, it seems Haru has forgotten! But if Haru dressed Tsuna-san in a dress, then…"

'_Run!'_

And at that very precise moment, Tsuna began to run—he started off sloppily, a few steps threatening to trip him, before he was running steadily…

"Ts-Tsuna-san, where are you going?" Haru squeaked; Tsuna was already halfway down the arcade by then. The girl floundered, before turning to Enma. "Enma-san—"Let him run." Enma said, quite sternly. Haru faltered, before pouting and furrowing her brows. "Fine! But if Tsuna-san doesn't come back soon, I'm going to look for him."

…

"Hahi! D-Does Tsuna-san know his way around the school?" Enma shook his head, and Haru paled.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru's voice rang through the arcade, causing Enma to flinch from the noise. "You're gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

With most of the upperclassmen hanging around outside, Tsuna was bound to get in some sort of trouble…uh-oh.

* * *

"…" Much better…everything was nice and quiet in the Rosebush maze, as always. The newbie students wouldn't dare try and go here, anyway. They'd probably get lost in a heartbeat—the maze itself was made so that the trails actually changed every fifteen hours or so. This left Giotto with some quality time to himself in the maze, as he walked leisurely.

The blonde trailed his hands over the petals; they were always as soft as silk; ever since he was a freshman at the school, he enjoyed the texture of the greenery here. The thorns lightly brushed against his nimble fingers, as he moved around them with ease, managing to keep his hands unscathed. Giotto was good at this—he always did it when he was stressed. It helped calm him and put his thoughts, all tumbling over themselves, back in order, and brought a smile on his face. Ah, the simple pleasures of life.

Giotto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, absently thinking about Byakuran. That idiot…he was going to be the death of him. But, how dare he say that to him—thinking he could get away with _cheating_ on Giotto, and not pay for it? Ugh, he had some nerve…and no doubt Alaude was going to snoop into this whole mess and ask him 'that question'…again.

Giotto rolled his eyes.

He and Alaude had been 'sophomore sweethearts' last year; they did everything that any wild, love-stricken teenage couple would do in a top-secret academy meant for underground activities: During International Cultures, they would sit together and practically make out between sips of the provided Darjeeling tea, which was pretty fucking awesome considering how calm the teacher, Fon, took it. He didn't care, at all—as long as they stopped shoving their hands in each other's pants long enough to take down notes, and listen to his lectures. During Stunt-101, the teacher for that class, Skull, always sent them to get some of the explosives from the janitor's closet downstairs, knowing full well that they'd be doing _something else _in there, too. Oh, and Encryptions was the best class…Lanchia was a pretty cool teacher. I mean, he didn't care at all when he found notes left on the counters, which held some very, _very_ sexual threats. Well, either he didn't care, or he chose to forget everything he read (in that whole entire year, the poor man); but that didn't matter. Because even though it was nice at the beginning…with every bad relationship, something happened. Which kind of pissed Giotto off, knowing what that 'something' was…it was one day near the end of the school year, and Giotto had managed to, well; break his arm in Stunt-101. They were freefalling off of buildings, you see, and an unlucky gust of wind sent Primo—who had been perfectly positioned—flying elsewhere. He had gotten a couple of days off from school because of it, and Alaude could care less; he went on with his studies and such as Primo moped around in his dorm room.

It hadn't even been two days into Giotto's healing, when Alaude skipped classes to see him. At first, the blonde was a bit happy about it…that is, until Alaude actually told him why he came to see him. Oh, and it was an easy answer, too: sex. Because, what hormone-filled boy could do without it?

Giotto's mood went downhill from there; he had told Alaude to leave immediately as soon as he heard his explanation, but the platinum blonde refused to listen, instead opting to invade _his_ private space, and try to have his way. Well…

Let's just say that Giotto managed to avoid Alaude for the rest of the day, but his arm had become even more damaged than it started off.

Fighting off your boyfriend with a broken arm isn't easy, you know. Not even if you're trained in martial arts by the notorious Ganauche III, the apparent heir to one of the bodyguards of the late Timoteo. But hey, at least after the fight they broke up. Good thing, too; Giotto didn't particularly like lust-based relationships, anyway.

And then…there was Byakuran, who unceremoniously greeted himself to Giotto as he was still healing. He actually snuck out of his own house (students are _not_ supposed to travel to their neighboring house, you see) to introduce himself and Giotto was completely baffled, if not love stricken at first sight. His fellow sophomore had pretty much showered him with lots of things—beautiful bouquets and such; Byakuran had lent Giotto his notes and gave him occasional notes on the side—which all cheekily spoke of how soon he would fall for the snow-haired male—and, on the oddest days when Byakuran was feeling particularly happy, he would stop by and refuse to leave until Giotto had shared a whole bag of marshmallows with him. It was all cute, like something out of a cheesy romance flick, and before the blonde knew it, they were dating.

It was really nice; they went everywhere together over their school break and were even crazier in public than Giotto was with Alaude; Byakuran's wily attitude played a huge part in that, though. It would probably be an understatement to say that they've fallen head over heels for each other…no, they had practically _plummeted_ in less than a few days. It was the best kind of love out there, really.

But…now, all of that is being threatened because of this 'Irie Shoichi' character and a few freshmen, and Giotto was not pleased. In fact, he was furious—

"_HIEEEE!"_

"…." Who was that? Giotto began to weave through the maze toward the source of the noise, and stopped just before a hedge to stare at the unfortunate person.

Wow, she was pretty attractive.

A little part of him felt enamored with the sight before him; it was a girl, pretty short, had some beautiful brunette hair that only brushed past her neck. Her lips were glossy and her cheeks tinted red with a blush as she…sucked on a finger. Oh, she must have been pricked by a thorn, then. How adorable.

She was probably a freshman—and a cute one at that—that got lost into the maze. Giotto's eyes glinted as he thought; _'this is the break I definitely need!'_ And indeed it was. A beautiful girl just asking to be whisked away…

His chance.

"Scusi, but I couldn't help but notice how…lost you look." He purred, putting on his casual tone for the girl. She 'eeped' cutely before pulling her finger out of her mouth, looking at Giotto like a deer caught in the headlights…she began to stutter out something.

"U-Um…hello there."

* * *

Bam! Thus ending the first chapter CX Hope you guys liked it o 3 o

So yeah, Tsuna and Enma met quite a few characters in this chapter, yes? It's going to be hell trying to get dialogue down for all of them, but it'll work out somehow XD If there are any mistakes I made, feel free to tell me so and I'll fix it! I hope I didn't cram too much into this chapter ; v ;

I'm not a big Alaude x Giotto fan, so sue me. My two OTP's are 100G and Spade x Giotto, so you'll just have to deal with Alaude's…*cough*…sexual advances in the future. Because he will do it :3

Reviews and Favorites are encouraged, people ;D Flames will just inflate my ego, for all the wrong reasons CB


End file.
